The Witch's daughter
by akula27
Summary: Maleficent's daughter had made a bargain with a dangerous man for a precious price. Even in Storybrook the girl is not free from her obligation but will her mother and emma be able to stop the sinister deal? rated M for violence and future sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story i have posted on this site so be kind, please? I intend this story to have at least 10 chapters and i will update regularly.**

Chapter one- Of mothers, daughters, and deals.

Emma knew she had a job to do, a responsibility to uphold to the town of Storybrook and to her son. She did not understand what responsibility she had to a tall blonde woman whom she had never seen before that was just was sitting calmly on her desk inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. This woman seemed to have an unmistakable air of importance about her and Emma knew right away this was no one she wanted to trifle with.

"Can I help you?" The young sheriff asked cautiously.

The woman looked up as though interrupted from a soothing thought by a pesky bug.

"Oh, Sheriff Swan I presume? I'm judge Claudia Von Krahe a close friend of Mayor Mills and I'm here to report a crime." Her voice sounded cold and unchanging as she tossed her hair off her shoulder.

Emma knew this woman had a similarity to Regina and she had already made the mistake of encoring the mayor's wrath, she knew better than to make an enemy of a judge as well.

"Well judge I investigate the claim and I suppose you'll determine the guilt of the suspects after an arrest has been made. You're the first judge in the area I've…" Emma didn't have time to finish her sentence when the judge interrupted her.

"I'm the only judge in the area, Storybrook is a small town Sheriff. I'm here about my daughter Lucy; She's seventeen and in a relationship with a man more than thirty years her senior. I want him charged with abuse of a minor." The Judge spoke quickly but the concern in her tone was unmistakable.

A mother's concern was something Emma had only too recently discovered and she knew she'd be just as worried if put in this woman's shoes, which looked like they cost more then she made in a month. Emma looked at this young woman and could not believe she had a seventeen year old let alone one who could get away with seeing an older man right under this Amazon's nose.

"And the older man? Who is he?" Emma asked sympathetically.

The judge spoke as though the words she was about to speak would make her sick. "The pawnbroker and land owner, Mr. Gold."

Flash to the fairy tail world.

Maleficent knew she only had a short while left, as her young daughter lay asleep in her bed she thought on all the wonders she wouldn't live to see, her lovely girl, live through. It should only be a few weeks now and she knew she should prepare her for the worst but as she brushed the dark hair from the young girl's cheek she could not bare the thought of her dearest treasure upset. The good would triumph and the spell a few fairies put on the wicked witch would be completed on the full moon and there was no fighting it. Lucile woke up to her mother sitting at her bedside with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lucile moved the white veil behind her bedpost so as to see her mother better as the witch's tears fell freely.

"I'm dying Lucy, on the next full moon I'll turn to dust. There is no way around it so we should start planning for what you will inherit, books, magic…"

"NO." Lucy replied. "There is another way and I'll find it. I can go to him, I'm not afraid."

"You're not afraid because you've never been in his presence, you're young and headstrong. You can't break a deal with him and I know I couldn't bare it if he took something from you that you couldn't afford to lose on my account." Maleficent said as she wiped the tears away.

"Mom, you gave me life, let me repay the favor. I can't afford to lose you and that's the deal I'm ready to make." Her daughter replied as she leapt from her bed and began to dress.

"Lucy, please I'm old I've lived a full life." The Witch began.

"Mom, you're forty five and have yet to live a full life. Please let me do this, it's not up for debate." The young girl said as she pulled on her boots.

Maleficent stood up to watch her daughter put on her traveling cloak, she lowered her staff on to the bed and walked to her only child and held her to her heart. This young woman was the only thing she could care for anymore and as much as her heart had blackened there was love left in it for her daughter alone.

"Come back to me before the full moon, no matter the outcome."

Lucy took in her mother's scent; she was as tall as the witch already she thought as she buried her face in her mother's curly blonde locks. She smelled of fire and lavender, as she always had.

"I'll come back." The young girl replied with no doubt in her heart.

Reality

Emma walked through the desolate hallways of Storybrook high school, memories that where anything but pleasant kept flooding her imagination. She would be more than happy to leave this place once her job was done. As a loud bell rang through the halls a parade of uniformed students exited through the prison-like rooms, scrambling too their feet. Emma held in her hand a picture of a young girl with long dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Nothing particularly high about her cheekbones and she was certainly no model but she had a fullness to her lips that along with those piercing eyes could be considered irresistible to men. Just as she turned the picture to be reminded of the correct room number she saw the young girl walk past her. Several books clutched in her hands she walked briskly to get to her next destination, it seemed she knew someone wanted to approach her and she had no interest in this chance encounter. As Emma managed to catch up to her, she just so happened to bump her "accidently".

"I'm so sorry. Please let me help you with those." Emma reacted quickly as she helped the girl pick up her books.

"Thank you, I'm accident prone so this happens all the time. Yet only a few times has anyone helped me pick up this mess." Lucy responded as she pushing her glasses back into a comfortable position on her nose.

"No problem, you must be Lucy Von Krahe?" Emma asked as she held up the photograph the girl's mother had given her.

"You must be the sheriff then?" Her response was like a sigh of relief that this day had finally come as she took the last of her books from Emma's hand and nodded toward the badge at her belt.

"So you know I'm here to talk to you about your sexual relationship with Mr. Gold?"

Emma felt this was a situation in which she could be frank. At seventeen this girl seemed like she could answer a straight question. Yet the look on her face was that of a child who had just heard a foreign language for the first time.

" I'm his employee. I do his bookkeeping, help him with the shop when he runs business errands and make sure his dry cleaning is taken care of...Sometimes I even go so far as to bring the man coffee. He's set up a college fund for me and pays for all my tutoring. Never has it been something sinister." she was both repulsed and offended at the very notion.

"Why would your mother be so concerned about your relationship with your boss if it's nothing more than that, how long have you been working for him?" Emma questioned hoping the girl's face would reveal something other than disgust.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "Since I was fourteen. He has done everything to see me succeed, dedicated his time, energy and funds to get me the best of tutors. I figured that was the deal between him and my mom, I work for him for free and he pays for college and pays off her debts"

"So you pay him back with sex?" Emma was starting to wonder if maybe this was not the right question to ask but she still had to try yet she wondered what kind of deal the Judge could have made with Mr. Gold.

The hallways had cleared by this time but Lucy didn't feel the need to turn her head to look for any stray ears that may have stayed around as she laughed.

"I'm not a prostitute sheriff, I'm going to study cultural Anthropology and history, not that it's anyone's business but mine but my job and constant dedication to school leaves me with no time for fraternization with the opposite sex. My mom is probably worried that, since Mr. Gold is the only male I come into contact with on a regular basis, that something gross is going on. I can also tell you with no worries about exposing my boss's secrets or risking my job that the man has no time for teenagers when he has grown women to wine and dine. I know I write his schedules, now if you'll excuse me."

Lucy walked away muttering about how she'd never been more offended. Emma watched her walk into a very full near by classroom; her special power for knowing when people were lying told her this girl had never even kissed a boy let alone a man. Why would her mother be so worried if there was no cause for concern? It was time to pay Judge Von Krahe a visit, a very confused visit.

Flash to Fairy tail world

Lucy had only the moss growing on the trees to go by as she walked through the vast forest. She was looking for a lake that was so murky you couldn't even see yourself in its waters. All magical creatures knew this lake was used for the strongest of potions and everyone knew if you wanted to find the Dark Imp to head toward the lake. Lucy was used to traveling on foot as her mother had taken her to many dark places on foot since she was very small, magic could only carry one. A clean line of witches is what they had descended from and the warlocks that had donated their hearts and bodies to continue the line had all been forgotten. The young witch stopped when she felt the moisture in the air.

There was a toll to pay to find the lake; a thick fog was right in front of her and she knew better than to attempt to walk through it, she removed a small dagger from her belt and made a small cut into the palm of her hand. She made a fist and squeezed the blood out and opened her palm as she waved her hand in front of the fog. The droplets flew through the air until she saw the fog consume them. The air cleared and she saw passage had been granted. Lucy walked on past the drooping branches and through the dead leaves that scattered the soil beneath her boots. She was close but suddenly she was no longer alone.

She knew better than to turn around quickly so she straightened her posture and waited for him to approach her. Lucy felt rough hands grab her arms and she was frozen in fear. She saw the black fingernails on the gold hand; the moonlight gleamed off the dragon skin sleeves of his coat. He turned her to face him still keeping his hands on her arms only his grip had tightened. She saw his face was as rough as his hands and the same green-gold color. His eyes where frightening yet once she saw them she relaxed. Her mother had taught her that once she could look into her enemy's eyes she could control them.

He smiled as he looked at her and felt the power within her was something to be allowed to grow, be nurtured. He took in her supple form, all the right curves in all the right places. They did not speak as he touched her long dark hair and curled a strand in his fingers. Her eyes followed his curiously watching each movement until he released his grip from her other arm but maintained his grip on the strand of hair in his hand.

"Well, well, well, and may I ask what deed has brought you to my neck of the woods and away from your bed at this hour young lady?" He spoke in a high-pitched growl of a voice not moving his eyes away from hers.

"If you're Rumplestiltskin then my business is with you. I'm here to make a deal." Lucy responded as she tried to keep her voice from shaking. She felt him walking around her his hands still touching her hair.

"What's your name, My dear?" The Imp whispered the words into her ear. It was a command not a question.

"So you are the man I'm looking for." She responded feeling his breath on her neck growing hotter as she defied his command.

"If you're looking for Rumplestiltskin then yes; I'm your man. Your name dear?" He growled the last word as his tone took on one of impatience.

At her answer he had moved his hand to her head; his grip on her long dark hair tightened at the base of her scalp. Her heart was pounding though she refused to be bullied into submission by the trickster. Her mother was at steak and this was no time to allow her fear to overtake her.

"Agree to make a deal with me and I'll give you my name." All fear had vanished from her voice once she remembered her mother, she was defiant but her desperation showed in her request.

The imp held his grip and snarled into her hair. "You'll have to do better then that, Witch. Your power is still maturing but mine is at a strongpoint. You have no power to make demands here, just pleas."


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING the reviews! Thank you all so much and keep reviewing I will try to update as frequently as possible! Also Lucile's last name in Storybrook anybody look that up? Well I decided to go the rout the show was going with names and such. Die Krähe actually means the crow in German and I figured that would be very fitting for Maleficent, no? Enjoy.**

Chapter two

The imp held his grip and snarled into her hair. "You'll have to do better then that, Witch. Your power is still maturing but mine is at a strongpoint. You have no power to make demands here, just pleas."

Lucy knew her defiance was keeping him interested but she didn't know how much longer she could prolong the inevitable. His price was her pride and he would have it, not for her deal but for the shear fact that she dared seek him out without being prepared to submit.

"I'm the daughter of the witch Maleficent. I beg of you Demon, make a deal with me and I'll give you my name and whatever else you seek." She hissed through clenched teeth her defiance lessening. To speak in an appropriate manner was becoming impossible, for the Imp maintained his painful hold on her head tipping her neck back.

Rumpelstiltskin loosened his grip slightly. So she'd play his game? He brushed his cheek against the curve of her neck and felt her shiver in terror. A new playmate, a witch of powerful lineage at that, willing to do whatever it took to make a deal.

"You want your mother's life extended? The Fairy godmothers are more powerful than they seem little witch, what would you truly be willing to give in exchange for such a difficult task you ask of me? Killing three fairies would, perhaps, be more trouble than your trade is worth." His voice had changed tone again only this time he sounded perfectly calm, even sing song. He let go of her completely though not without a slight feeling of remorse in the gesture. The way she felt in his grasp was intoxicating.

The witch could finally move devoid of the strain on her hair or scalp. She turned to meet the Imp's gaze once more. Her fear had not subsided yet her determination to see her task completed had intensified.

"You have a price in mind so name it, otherwise you're wasting our time and my mom's." The venom in her voice was unmistakable.

"I want you as my pupil, your growing power is exhilarating, to say the least and I want a hand in it's completion. You would not be able to say no to any task I where to assign you nor would you be able to deny me any command I give so long as I use your name. In exchange I will take the three that cursed your mother to an early grave, breaking the spell. Do you agree to my terms little witch?" His eyes gleamed in excitement as the last words left his lips; he had given her no options.

Panic gripped her heart; Lucile had been trained by her mother in the dark arts her whole life. This man, if he could still be called that, possessed more power than her mother could ever dream. She would be saving her mother only to leave her side again.

"How long would I have to remain with you?" The tears staining her face shook her voice.

"Until my last breath, little witch. You see after your power has ripened I want it in my control should I ever be weakened. Make no mistake all your training in the end will benefit us both. Your mother will live a long life, you shall receive training by a fine tutor, and I will still have power no matter the circumstance. Have we a contract, Little witch?" He purred the last words as he approached her.

With a snap of his fingers a contract appeared with a quill in his hands. The tears hot on her face. She took the quill in hand ready to sign her life away.

"My mother, could I see her after you possess me?" Hope lingered, this was not a question but the plea he had desired of her.

"Only when I deem fit." This was the only answer he gave her but he knew her decision was made.

With quill in hand Lucile, daughter of Maleficent signed away her soul to the gold skin imp, Rumpelstiltskin.

Examining the signature on the contract he touched the name signed away in gold, he wanted to taste her name on his lips, "Lucile… little Lucy I will collect you from your mothers tower in four days. In those four days I will kill the fairies. Pack what you need."

With those last words he pocketed the contract and evaporated into the night. Standing alone now at the edge of a forest before a lake, the young girl fell to her knees with her face in her hands. She had given up her freedom to save her mother whom she would not see again after the return of the demon. As the tears feel she knew she had done what she had set out to do. Rising to her feet she made her way back to the forbidden tower of Maleficent, the tower she would for the last time call home in four days.

Flash to reality

Lucy had a specific routine after her studies had come to an end at two thirty. Go to her tutor in the library for an hour to prepare for college entrance exams then head to Granny's for a milkshake and some reading before starting her shift at the pawnshop at four thirty. Today she was in the middle of Ancient Egyptian myths and Legends by Lewis Spence. She walked into the diner and sat at her usual booth, Ruby always knew to set a reserved sign on that particular booth by the door at three thirty so by three forty-five when the studious young girl walked in no one would be sitting in her perch.

"The usual Ruby, thanks." Lucy smiled at the waitress that was always dressed a little too inappropriately.

Lucy always ordered a strawberry milkshake with whip-cream and chocolate shavings. Her mom made sure they stayed in shape by keeping a fitness room in the basement and making a point of exercising at six am sharp. Although Lucy was healthy she was by no means as fit as Ruby. The seventeen year old had wide hips and breasts that just seemed far too large for her. Her hourglass figure was hidden under the loose uniform shirt of her school and the appropriately lengthy skirts her school provided or by the loose blouses and work appropriate pants or skirts she wore after school.

Ruby had returned to the booth next to the door with milkshake in hand.

"Here you go Cleopatra." Over the years ruby made it a point to tease the all too busy teen by the culture of the book she was reading that week, last week she'd been Athena for her book on Greek gods.

"Always so cleaver, sorry I couldn't make it to the concert the other night, was it fun?" Despite the clashing personalities the two girls had always been close especially when it came to going to concerts at Storybrook's only club.

"Yeah what was up with that? I thought you could sneak out and everything? Your favorite boy played again and he was amazing." Inquired the waitress as she had taken a seat next to her busy friend.

"Mr. gold made me work late I had to order all these weird antiques from his out of town dealer and catalogue them alphabetically into the computer he said it was important it be done right away. They haven't even come in. I swear if he didn't have a fund set up that was paying for school I would say this job is getting to be too much." Lucy pushed up her glasses as she rambled about the stresses of her job.

Lucy then proceeded to tell her friend about the encounter with the sheriff.

"I thought she was going to talk to me about me sneaking out, mom always said if she found out I was engaging in acts of debauchery she would call the sheriff on me but to accuse me of sleeping with my boss?"

Ruby laughed at the very thought of proper Lucy ever relaxing enough to spread her legs. Lucy spent her life devoted to achieving her academic goals and working for Mr. Gold. On a very rare occasion she'd muster up enough courage to sneak out of her house to go and listen to pretty boys sing with raspy voices as they thrashed their bodies to drums and guitars that vibrated through the sound barrier.

"To be honest Ruby the only person I've ever even been kissed by is my mom, I'm pathetic." Lucy said glumly " I can't even talk to guys without them walking away because I start history ranting."

Both girls knew this to bee true because it happened every time they went out. Lucy looked at her watch and saw that it was already four fifty. Muttering profanities she gathered her book and backpack, chugged her milkshake, and shouted goodbye to her friend. Punctuality was something she was taught very early on and Mr. Gold expected her to be early if she could. Running the block from the diner to the pawnshop was made slightly more annoying by how heavy her backpack was.

She ran into the shop hearing the bell jingle above her head as she ran into the back room. Had she not been in such a hurry she would have noticed the visitor speaking to her boss to be very familiar. She ran back into the front of the store to see the sheriff speaking to her employer. Her blood froze as her face turned beat red. This woman was NOT serious.

Slowly she walked over to stand next to her employer anxiety easily detected in her tone. " Sorry I'm late, sir."

"No problem at all Lucile, the sheriff was just telling me how she interrupted your studies earlier today working off a wild accusation your mother had concocted. Does that sound about right Miss Swan?" He was calm but knowing this man her whole life, Lucy knew just how enraged he really was.

"When I stopped at the Judges house earlier today she was insistent that Lucy had been sneaking out of her bedroom at night and on the nights she wasn't doing that she said she was staying late working for you." Emma responded calmly. "Also the contract the Judge signed said that you had full control to do as you pleased with…"

"With young Lucile's education and future, yes I remember the judge herself signing that contract while she was in law school and could hardly pay to feed her young child. I took a personal interest in her and made sure she wants for nothing and in exchange she works for me as my assistant until I no longer require one." His words where controlled but if looks could kill Emma would be burning on a steak.

Lucy mustered up enough courage to speak up on her own behalf, "Mr. Gold is right but so is my mom." Now the look of death was upon her from both the sheriff and the pawnbroker.

"I've been sneaking out, when I don't work late, to go to concerts with Ruby. I never meant for my mom to think it was Mr. Gold's fault. I work and study so hard just once in a while I leave my house to unwind." The shame was evident in her voice. She was mortified that her mother had thought the worst of her late night adventures, but she would be lucky if there weren't bars on her window when she came home.

Mr. Gold and the sheriff relaxed their gaze. Emma could not feel worse; this poor kid had two full-time jobs, this shop and her studies. To add an overbearing mother on top of all that could not give her less free time. Mr. Gold simply smiled at the confession.

"Lucy, have you tried telling your mother this? If you're feeling too stressed by all this maybe…" Emma tried to finish but was cut off by the pawnbroker.

"Lucile really has no time to herself and her mother and I should have both thought about her happiness but this behavior is not fitting of a future scholar. Lucile, you will stop this behavior until your next school recess, you have exams and work before you can play." His lectures always had an impact on her especially when he put her education on the line.

"Yes, sir." Was all she could reply, she would have to tell Ruby she could never go to another show again.

"If that will be all sheriff? I have work to do and you must take Lucile to straighten things out with her mother before she can return to work."

"Yes, sir." They both replied simultaneously.

"Leave your bags here, Lucile you'll be back to finish your work later tonight." Mr. Gold's command was meet with an obedient nod from Lucy.

The ride from Mr. Gold's shop was a very quiet one. Neither Lucy nor Emma had chosen to speak until they got to the house that belonged to Judge Von Krahe; in which Lucy knew she would be imprisoned until she went to college. The two approached her door and Emma felt in necessary to ring the doorbell to the double doors of the large house. Lucy's head was lowered in shame expecting the worst.

The Judge opened the door right away, her jacket was on and she appeared to be in a rush until she saw the sheriff with her daughter. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Her tone was cold but she could not hide her triumphant smirk.

"I've been sneaking out at night to go to concerts with Ruby, mom. Mr. Gold is just as mad about it as you are, I'm sorry I put my grades and studies in jeopardy but it had nothing to do with Mr. Gold." Lucy was so ashamed and to her knowledge grounded until she heard her mother's response.

"Concerts? Is that it? I thought you where out getting nailed by your boss but it was just to go to some concerts?" She almost sounded disappointed to learn of her daughter's petty crime instead of seeing a man in handcuffs.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"For the apology I'll have to give Mr. Gold when I drop you back off at work you'll be grounded until your next break. I wont ground you for wanting to have a life. Next time just ask to go out with your friends. Apologize to the sheriff for wasting her time, Lucile." The judge had relaxed but there was a throbbing in her temple at the thought of having to apologize to the snake of a pawnbroker. She held out her car keys for the eager teen.

"I'm sorry you wasted your time, ma'am!" Lucy almost yelled in excitement as she grabbed the keys and ran to her mother's car.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time sheriff, I guess I'm just like any concerned parent…" the Judge couldn't finish her sentence when Emma cut her off.

"With all due respect Judge, please ask her next time you think she's engaging in activities involving her nether regions." Emma replied smiling.

The judge smiled politely and watched Emma walk away all while thinking, so the bastard really is going to wait till she turns eighteen to use the fine print of that damn contract. Her thoughts where interrupted by her daughter honking the car horn. She punched in her security code and walked to the car, there was still time to ensure the last part of the deal never took place.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing, that's why I feel it's important for me to update all the time… that and I have no life. I would have continued sooner but I had to take my computer in for repairs. In the time it was in the shop my phone would not stop telling me how many people had favorited my story so thank you all so much and please review.

Chapter 3-Of deals with devils and daring young girls

Flash to the Fairy tail.

The journey back to the fortress where the witch dwelled was a day's walk for the sorrow ridden young girl. With her task complete she could use her magic to return to the tower once she had vacated the darkness of the forest. She pushed through the drooping branches of the trees at the edge of the forest; she watched dawn break beyond the hills. As the sun rose higher she faded from the scenery.

All night Maleficent had not slept, her eyes cast to the horizon searching, and hoping. Her staff could not illuminate her girl once she entered the fog the imp used to protect his lands from curious enemies, cleaver bastard. Her tired eyes did not mistake the cloud of smoke as it appeared at the bridge to the fortress. She had come back, and she was whole, or so she appeared as she ran into the stone sanctuary. Energy renewed, the mother lost all control and ran to meet her only child.

The girl caught her mother coming down the stairs to meet her yet the exhaustion had caught up to her at last. With a weak smile the young witch collapsed at the sorceress's feet. She awoke in her bed with her mother asleep in a chair next to her. Night had already befallen them and Lucy wondered how much precious time she had wasted asleep. She sat up from her bed and the noise seemed to wake her mother instantly.

"You're awake!" Maleficent sighed. "You've been asleep all day, would you like some supper, we can have it brought up?"

Lucy looked to her left at her mother then to the window at her right, her voice sounded like a feeble ghost. "The fourth day is gone, only three remain." She turned back to her mother, tears glistened in her eyes but they would not fall.

Horror lined her mother's face and panic trembled her voice. "You made the deal? What did you sacrifice?"

Laying her head back on the pillow she explained the contract the gold spinner had her sign, the fine print was evident to the horrorstruck mother. If ever the Imp where to have a desire for female flesh she would have no choice but to provide her own maidenhood to appease him, the thought made Maleficent sick. The young girl did not think of that; simply the thought of having her freedom and only family she'd ever known taken away in three short days was enough to endure.

Both women knew nothing could be done. The ink was dry and the contract was unbreakable. They spent three days curled up in front of the large fire in the main room trying to learn spells that would repel Lucy's future captor. Maleficent packed herbs, charms, amulets, and books she had shrunken that had been passed down through the line from mother to daughter in hopes someday Lucy would escape and return to her. For her part Lucile practiced her spells, she had started to manipulate flames as she had never seen her own mother do until she had taken the form of a Dragon. She only had the writings of women long dead and the memory of a lovely young brunet with dark cherry lips for reference. Fire had proven hard to control fully and she had many burns to prove her tedious training.

The day they had been preparing for finally came. Lucy sat by the fire rolling a flame between her fingers as her mother braided enchanted lace into her long hair. The lace was bewitched with protections and shields should she encounter danger or worse, unwanted attention from her new instructor. The corset Maleficent had laced her girl into held two small daggers in hidden pockets. The air in the room had shifted to betray a new presence; the time had come.

The Dark One stood before them with three wands in his hand to prove he had kept his side of the arrangement. Holding one out for the eldest witch to take, yet for her part Maleficent continued to braid the lace into her girl's hair. Lucile looked up at him, no tears nor fear where evident in her face, this girl was now devoid of hope. Her hand crushed the little flame she'd been holding then extended to take the wand; her mother had just finished winding the lace. The wand changed hands between Rumpelstiltskin to Lucy then finally into the hands of Maleficent.

"Your life is spared, Dark witch, I've come to collect what is rightfully mine." His eyes gleamed as he looked down at the women. "Gather your things Lucile, we're leaving now."

Lucy felt the pull of her name being manipulated against her yet she had been prepared. With her things in a sack already on her shoulder, she stood up to reveal the sparkling bodice in which her breasts would have clearly been visible had it not been for the shirt which could have resembled gossamer had the light hit it right. As she approached him, she saw a flash of green. Her body had been turned to face her mother and the dark creature was behind her, his hands at her hips trailing up to the strings of the corset.

Maleficent stood to attack but was weighed down as soon as the Imp's eyes made contact with hers. She was frozen, unable to act as her instinct longed to, as this monster continued to trace his hands around the younger witch until he was at her waist; he'd found the hidden daggers. The knives were removed from the girl's corset and thrown into the flames of the fireplace. His hand now at her hair and with a single touch to the lace it turned from silver to gold, all enchantments protecting her from him, broken. New enchantments binding her to him had been placed.

Standing still waiting for his next move Lucile looked at her mother for the last time. The witch was powerless, the contract enacted once the wand touched her flesh. She tired to reach for her child one last time, though their goodbyes had already been said, but was met with smoke as she watched them vanish into the night.

Instantly Lucy stood in a dark stone room with wood floors, the walls covered in books and tapestries. In the middle of the room stood a lone spinning wheel with a pile of straw laid next to it. There was a table with potions and bowls beside the spinning wheel, and Lucy recognized the mythical gold thread that lay in scattered spools all over the floor.

"You are to be my apprentice and pupil, you will do everything as I say and you will not leave these grounds unless you are accompanied by me or I have given you permission to leave, am I understood Lucile?" His excitement for the chance to have his own pet witch was evident in his voice.

Lucile nodded; there was no question in her mind she was a kept pet from this moment on.

"Shall we begin the first lesson or are you too weak with grief?" His question was cruel and meant to be so. She knew there would be no use in basking in her sorrows when the thought of seeing her mother was far from this room and should be farther yet from her thoughts.

"Where would you like to start, sir?" Lucile asked calmly.

The remainder of the night was spent with him teaching her not only now to play with her own magic but showing her that if she needed to she could attack an opponent physically. The only time Maleficent had even spoken of fighting without magic she referred to it as a man's duty and that women in their position had no need for it.

"Everyone needs to be prepared to defend themselves in any manner they can, especially considering someday I may rely on you to defend me, dearie. Your inability to defend yourself in hand to hand combat makes you more of a burden than an asset." He had flipped her over on her back and was now kneeling over her; he had her by the neck as he whispered the words into her ear.

"I just need training. I'll improve." She choked her defiant nature had not yet left her.

"I know you will, dearie. Now defend yourself Lucile, no magic!" His grip around her neck tightened but the command burned through her body.

Her knees kicked into his stomach as she used her arm to loosen his grip from her neck enough for her to throw him down to the ground and hold him in the same position he held her. Straddling his waist she had her hand at his neck.

"I've done as you wished, sir." She spoke triumphantly.

He smiled triumphantly. This was neither a cleaning lady nor a companion by any means, this girl was strong enough to hold her own. This was the apprentice his son could never be and a pet he knew would not be able to leave. This was not another Belle for him to grow weak towards, or so it appeared.

Flash to Storybrooke

The drive to the pawnshop had been pleasant enough with the exception of Claudia's grumbling about the humiliation of her impending apology to Mr. Gold. Lucy could not help grinning from ear to ear as she made her relief known to Ruby through text. She knew that tonight she would be able to walk out of work and go straight to The Blue for a night of pure heavy musical joy.

They had arrived at the pawnshop; Claudia felt she should have had a strong drink before entering the establishment of a man whom she knew to be less than forgiving towards her. Lucile ran into the shop with ease and ran right to the side of her employer. Little traitor, her mother thought as she approached the glass cases behind which stood the old snake and now her own little viperess. She sighed heavily as she leaned on the glass with a single hand.

"Mr. Gold, I would like to apologize for my very incorrect behavior. It was wrong of me to accuse you of violating my daughter when she had been sneaking out of her room to be a normal kid." The judge spoke as she looked down at the hand resting on the glass.

"Lucile, you have orders to take and dealers to contact. Please go into the office and do that." Mr. Gold was quick to usher his assistant out into the soundproof room, the worse was still to come for her mother.

"Don't come out of there until I've called you out and put your headphones on." His commanding tone did not change when he turned and spoke to the Judge.

"Now Ms. Von Krahe I understand your parental obligations to your daughter but you signed a contract with me to maintain the lifestyle you and Lucile are both now accustomed to, is that a correct assessment?" The question was rhetorical and Claudia had known to answer it with a silent nod.

"Now if I chose, I could call what you did today a violation of the contract that you signed, giving me control of Lucile's safety and wellbeing. As I recall she still lives with you because I allow it to be so. If I chose I could recite the fine print and remind you that it means I'm Lucile's legal guardian and if I thought for an instant she was in any danger it would be taken care of. I will remind you that if you meddle with the terms of our agreement again I will be forced to seize custody of Lucile, as is my legal right." The man knew his contracts well enough to recite them whenever the occasion called for and this was a time in which the words flowed from him with great ease.

"You really think I'd give up my only child that easily? That contract was written up when I was still in law school and struggling. I had no idea how to feed Lucy or myself when the bills where pilling up." Her instinct had awoken and fear laced her words.

"Judge as I recall you came to me and I kept my word, put food on your table, helped ensure you became a judge, funded your office and all other needs but you knew I would claim my price and the day is coming close for it to be paid. Our girl turns eighteen in two weeks now, if I'm not mistaken? On that day I'll take my payment in whole, you and I have no more business I trust? You may go dear." Each word hit like a bullet in all the right places as he had intended.

Lucile felt the computer desk shake as the door slammed but she knew better than to ignore Mr. Gold's requests. Her employer walked in shortly after looking cool and collected. He motioned for her to remove the headphones from her ears as he took a seat at the chair beside her.

"Are you angry with me, sir?" She began; hoping for a verbal lashing worse than what she knew her mother had received. This was all her fault, after all.

Mr. Gold stroked her long dark hair behind her ear; the curl pattern it fell into was almost maddening. He simply smiled at her shudder, she was so nervous when he touched her now. This smallest bit of contact between them gave her goose bumps.

"No, Lucile. Your mother simply needed to be reminded of the contract we have in place. Don't fret dear, all is well." His voice was soothing to her; he meant it to be so.

Her body relaxed as she accepted his reassuring words. His touch was no longer feared but accepted as a natural occurrence.

"Sir, I wanted to attend another concert with Ruby tonight, did you mean what you said in front of the new sheriff, about me not going anywhere until Easter break?" Her tone was hopeful even pleading.

"As long as you are in bed at one o'clock tonight and all your work is finished." He granted her leniency, curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Her face was bright again and excitement gripped her heart. Her work was nothing extensive just a few email orders to art dealers and a few phone calls finalizing shipments. She had managed to finish a little before nine and sent a text to her friend to meet her as soon as her diner shift was over.

She always had a feeling as soon as she said she was calling on behalf of Mr. Gold the people on the other line seemed to be eager to finish their dealings as quickly as possible. Occasionally there had been contacts that tried to tell her the price of an item she was finalizing a payment on was higher than what they had originally been told but once she assured them Mr. Gold himself could discuss the pricing with them they quickly took her word for the correct price.

Lucile appreciated the feeling of secondhand power. Most of the time, however, she only knew the number of an order he wanted not what the actual item was. The surprise was what she looked forward to when he allowed her to open the packages and enter the information into the electronic records. He had told her he was no good with computers so he allowed her to implement her own sense of order after buying a very expensive computer for the back office.

Once her work for the night was finished she grabbed her backpack and bolted for the door. Her employer was now standing in the way of her freedom smirking.

"Is everything accounted for Lucile?" Smirk still plastered on his face as he spoke, moving only his lips and not his whole mouth as he spoke.

"Yes, sir. Homework was finished early during tutoring; the art dealer in California was emailed. The European statues guy from Vienna said the item you requested was up bid yet again by a museum in England but I placed a higher bid so we should be getting it sometime next week. The jeweler in New York said the item was priority shipped earlier this morning so you should be getting it tomorrow or the day after. May I go now sir; Ruby's waiting for me outside?" She smiled triumphantly as she spoke.

Her employer continued to smirk as he stood aside; as she walked by him she kissed his cheek and ran out of the door. He watched her throw her books and backpack in the back of her friend's red car, jump into the front seat and barely have time to close the door as the car raced off into the night.

He turned and saw a day plan had been prepared for him on the glass display, her signature at the bottom with a reminder of a dinner engagement she had made for the next night so she would not be in. Mr. Gold wondered whom his girl could be seeing long enough to warrant a day off. No matter, he thought, these things had a way of revealing themselves soon enough.

Lucy never found it a problem changing into the spare clothes in Ruby's car as she drove. Although being a great deal bustier than her friend made it difficult to fit the tops over her chest without causing rips or popping buttons. Over the years she felt Ruby had caught on to this so she left tops that where her size under the passengers seat. Ruby had been taking her to concerts at The Blue for a long time already so Lucy knew her work-appropriate attire would do her no good.

The Blue was one of three clubs in Storybrooke but the only one to cater to the heavier musical genre that Lucile held a preference for. As they approached the doors she knew by the bouncer's face that because she was here with Ruby she was not expected to pay the cover charge. Inside the music vibrated the walls and at a table was Ruby's date for the evening with three drinks in front of him.

A handsome former industrial musician, that could never seem to get far enough to actually leave the town, owned the club. He had been married to older women more times than anyone could count and he had the money to prove it. Though he could never seem to leave, his wives seemed to know the right way out of town just fine since each one of them left him with a few grand before heading for the hills.

Bradley Cyan seemed to do well enough in his business endeavors that he now preferred dating young club goers like Ruby to the life of a kept married man. Holding out a Glass with ice and pink liquid for Lucy he offered her a charming smile and a side nod of the head indicating there were more drinks in her future if she skedaddled.

Lucile decided to allow them space as she grabbed the vodka cranberry from the man with blue-black hair. She climbed the thin metal stairs to get a good view of the bands performing on stage without being mashed in with the crowd. The bar was conveniently located next to the balcony-like view above the ground floor. Her first glass finished on the walk up the stairs and her second at the bar Lucy sipped her third glass at the railing of the balcony as she watched the band and the people below her.

"From up here they look almost insignificant, don't they?" His voice was masculine but not deep with a raspy edge, almost mistakable with that of a teenager rather than that of a man of twenty-two.

"Almost, I suppose. The preference would be that they where entirely insignificant but alas, a girl can only dream." she knew when she started drinking she became mean even violent at times but it didn't matter, there was no one to offend with her wicked tone.

"Hateful and wicked as ever I see, Lucile?" His words cut through the booze like a knife. Only three people called her Lucile; her unconscious, Mr. Gold, and a young boy from a time so distant it was hazy.

"I thought you weren't allowed free time till tomorrow, Jules?" All tones of wickedness had been forgotten as she turned to face her old friend.

Julian Volk had been one of Lucile's closes friends since she could remember. His father, Joseph, was the local forester. He was a scientist who said he preferred the solitude of the woods after Julian's mother had died. They had a cabin so deep in the forest you needed to be guided in and out by one of them just to get there or even get out. Jules was the only one that ever left the forest for anything anymore.

He had allowed himself to grow rugged since they last spoke. Growing out a scruffy half-assed beard, he'd never been able to pull-off. His blond hair looked shaggy and unkempt yet his blue eyes shone like stars. He put a brotherly arm around her loosely.

"You look like you got hit by a truck. Forest maintenance not everything you'd hoped it would be?" She asked pityingly.

"I love being in the woods, I love running through the shrubbery and taking care of the land and living off of it, but I feel like a wild animal at this point. This is the first time I've actually had interaction with anyone other than my dad in weeks, how have you been? Satan still got you in his clutches?" His quip was kindhearted as he took her drink from her hand and sipped.

"Well being Mr. Gold's assistant is not without its complaints. I've been accused of having an affair with my boss from my mom and the sheriff all in one day." Lucy grabbed her drink back and took a large swig.

Her friend looked at her without sympathy, "Well what did you expect? You've been working for him forever and that creepy contract he made with your mom gives him all rights to you. Not to mention the way you look at the guy."

"I admire him as a business man and intellectual, that's it, pining after men is your expertise not mine!" Lucy squeaked defensively punching the scruffy guy in the arm.

The fighting didn't last long, her friend was only allowed amongst society until tomorrow night. His return into the dark woods would take an hour, so he had decided to rent a room at Granny's in advanced. They made the best of the night with drinks and conversation. The music was not as loud upstairs but it was still difficult to really catch up. Alas she knew they still had tomorrow evening at dinner. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her mother.

Before Lucy knew it, it was already twelve thirty. She knew Ruby was already in the private office of the club with the handsome owner so that goodbye would not be necessary tonight.

She walked Jules to Granny's inn and bid her friend goodnight. She walked the four blocks into a cul-de-sac of beautiful old looking houses. All lights where off in the houses around her indicating all owners where sound asleep. Reaching into her jacket for her key she stumbled drunkenly up the steps to her destination. The dark wood and stain-glass door opened before she even had a chance to insert the key into the lock. She wavered and fell into a hard chest as she used the shoulders above it to steady herself.

"Well Lucile ten minuets early, this must be a new record." Mr. Gold smiled down at the girl looking up at him.

"I thought you'd be asleep, sir." She knew he'd smell the booze on her breath but she couldn't help looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

Mr. Gold grabbed her by the waist with one hand as he spun her into the house using his cane to shut the door behind them. "Well I wanted to make sure you didn't disobey my order to be in bed by one, I'm glad you didn't disappoint me." He gazed down at her with his serpent-like smirk.

Still holding onto his shoulders Lucile buried her head into his partially unbuttoned black shirt. She placed her cheek on his chest and sighed, "I always hate disappointing you, sir."

His grip on her waist tightened as he held her closer to him. "You told your mother you where spending the evening at Ruby's?"

She nodded her head softly and took a deep breath. He smelled of faded expensive cologne and pine as he always did. He released her waist and took her hand leading her up the stairs. She was always surprised at how balanced he was even with the bad leg and cane. He opened the door to a room with a black canopy over a large bed with silk sheets; this was her room.

"You need to rest dear, get to bed." His voice was soft but there was a clear command in his whisper.

She wouldn't let go of his hand. "Come to bed with me?" Her whisper was seductive but his answer was the same as it was every night she came to his home.

He stroked her cheek as she leaned her head into his touch. "Soon, but not tonight I'm afraid. Get to bed Lucile."

She stepped away and nodded as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
